


Subtle

by yoonjiminie



Series: Kagehina Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Awkwardness, Basically just two volleyball idiots that are unknowingly gay for each other, First Kiss, KageHina Week, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama, Pining Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjiminie/pseuds/yoonjiminie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd Year AU</p><p>In which Hinata slowly but surely starts to fall for Kageyama. And where Kageyama is the complete definition of oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for like not posting a fic in forever. Here's my trash. For Kagehina Week.

It all happened slowly.

Hinata didn’t intend for it to happen, yet it did.

It started with the staring. He couldn’t help but notice the way Kageyama would concentrate and focus solely on what he was doing. The way his eyes would narrow and shift side to side while he played was captivating. The staring was all innocent at first, of course. Basic analyzing.

But slowly, Hinata began to notice  _other_  things.

The way Kageyama’s sweat-soaked shirt would cling tightly to his body after an intense practice. The way he’d lick his lips during conversation-and Hinata couldn’t help but gaze at them instead of his eyes. Hinata knew it was bad when he started staring while Kageyama was changing. His eyes would trail along his tan skin and toned upper body and then toward his defined V-line where Hinata could sneak a peek at his happy trail, causing him to blush madly. One time, Kageyama even caught Hinata ogling and he punched him in the head.

And soon, the touches began.

Unconsciously, Hinata would touch Kageyama. Not intimately, just small touches, such as brushing his hand or grabbing his wrist. At first. Sometimes, when they were alone, Hinata would cling onto his arm or actually hold his hand. One time, when they were going their separate ways on the walk home, Hinata had even hugged him. Kageyama had tried to push him off, thinking it was some kind of joke, but Hinata just held him more tightly. All Kageyama could do was awkwardly receive the hug, not used to any kind of affection. Kageyama started to notice these weird habits of Hinata’s. He’d look at Hinata strangely, but for some reason, he never spoke of it.

 _It is our 2nd year together, maybe he’s trying to just get along with me_ , Kageyama thought to himself that night. Of course, that could be the only reason. But hand-holding? Guys weren’t supposed to do that. Well, it wasn’t as if he disliked it all that much. Kageyama had to admit; he was oddly not all that weirded out. He thought of how soft and delicate Hinata’s hand in his was. He knew that was a very bizarre thing to think of, but he couldn’t help it. He should probably just go to sleep and stop thinking about all of that.

And as Kageyama did drift off to sleep that night, he wondered just what was going on through dumbass Hinata’s head.

Hinata didn’t understand it either. He didn’t know why, but these weeks and months, all he could think about was Kageyama. He always had sudden urges to touch him and most of the time, he just wanted to be in his presence, near him. Hinata would also get nervous around him and he would constantly blush anytime Kageyama looked at him for more than 2 seconds. And when he’d watch him change, Hinata would get all tingly and warm all over. He was too embarrassed to talk about it with anyone because it was just downright mortifying. He shouldn’t be feeling this way about his teammate.

And then suddenly, Hinata’s cheeks reddening, he came to a startling realization.

_He had a crush on Kageyama._

The next day, both Hinata and Kageyama walked home together in silence. All that could be heard was the rattling of the chains on Hinata’s bike as the sun began to set. Throughout the entire day, Kageyama noticed that Hinata had been avoiding him. He didn’t even show up for their usual race in the morning before school. Usually, they’d practice tossing together during Lunch, but the other boy was nowhere to be found. Even after school, Hinata constantly missed his tosses and barely spoke to him. Most of the time, they’d argue and bicker all through practice, but it was just reticence. Even their seniors became aware of it and for some reason, they came to Kageyama to ask what was wrong, as if he knew.

“Well, Hinata seems to have been very much attached to you recently, so we thought you’d know.” Sugawara and Daichi had approached him after the last practice session. Unfortunately, Kageyama had no idea what was wrong with his teammate. After all, things had been perfectly fine yesterday. Explaining this to his seniors afterward and dismissing himself, he later got changed.

And so here they were currently—still not talking to each other. Kageyama constantly snuck glances at the other boy, but Hinata kept his head down as he walked alongside his bike. All Kageyama could do was let out a sigh. After all, he wasn’t the best at consoling people.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata suddenly asked as he came to a stop. Kageyama stopped as well and turned to him with a raised eyebrow. Perhaps he was going to finally say what was on his mind. “What do you think about me?”

“Eh?” Kageyama asked, confused. He wondered what that had to do with anything. He thought Hinata was a moron of course and Hinata knew that. So why was he curious of what he thought of him all a sudden? “Why?”

“Can-can you just answer the question?” Hinata took in a breath and kept his head down as he awaited the response. It couldn’t have been that hard of a question, right? Although, he was afraid of the answer that might come.

Instead, Kageyama stayed silent. He decided against telling the truth and calling Hinata a dumbass. Kageyama might’ve been socially inept, but he could tell that Hinata was most likely being serious and saying that would’ve made things worse. In all truth, he had no idea what to say in this kind of situation. Why was he always pulled into these awkward circumstances?

“Well?”

“You already know what I think about you, dumbass.” Kageyama replied, finding it hard to keep the word from slipping off his tongue. He slightly cringed at his failed attempt and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. “Besides, why does it matter what I think of you? It’s not like this is some kind of love confession.”

A couple moments passed by and Hinata still hadn’t said anything. Kageyama was starting to become annoyed. Maybe he should just continue on home by himself.  But just as he turned around to walk away, a hand grabbed out at his wrist and stopped him and pulled him backward.

“What-?” Kageyama yelled, when he was abruptly cut off.

“Idiot! Are you really that oblivious?!” Hinata shouted as he finally looked up at Kageyama. “Can’t you tell when someone likes you?!”

Hinata stared at him with red cheeks and tears brimming his eyes. Kageyama went completely frozen and his eyes went wide. He couldn’t be actually saying what he thought he was could he?

“H-huh?” Was all Kageyama could get out between the confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m saying that I like you, Bakageyama.” Hinata let go of Kageyama’s wrist and he balled up his fists by his sides. Of course, he was completely embarrassed. He couldn’t believe he’d just confessed to him.

“Oh.” Kageyama responded uneasily as he could feel his own cheeks heat up. It wasn’t the first time he’d been confessed to, but it was certainly the first from a guy. Usually, he would just politely decline and say sorry, but he didn’t exactly know what to do in this peculiar case. But it was Hinata. Kageyama should be able to just rudely reject him, but unexplainably, he just couldn’t do that. And he wasn’t sure why not.

“C-could I do something?” Hinata asked apprehensively. He didn’t wait for the other boy’s answer before he slowly took a few steps toward him and grabbed his forearm, pulling him forward and into his arms. Hinata tightly embraced him as he pressed his head against Kageyama’s chest. Slowly but surely, Kageyama abashedly wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller figure. It was a pretty awkward position, since he wasn’t used to hugging others, but it was the most he could do. He didn’t know why he was trying to assuage him in the first place.

Hinata gradually pulled away from Kageyama and held onto his shoulders. He was blushing profusely and Kageyama knew that he also was himself. Hinata closed his eyes for a moment, as if mentally preparing himself for something. Before he knew what was happening, Kageyama felt warm lips press to his own. Once again, he froze. But he didn’t try to push him away as he thought he would; instead, Kageyama closed his eyes as well. It was a simple peck, nothing too serious. But it still ignited a spark deep inside him.

Having to step onto his tippy toes to do so, Hinata steadily pulled away from the kiss and back onto his feet. He reopened his eyes to see that Kageyama seemed to be even redder than him in that moment.

“W-was that okay?’’ Hinata asked in a small voice as he clutched onto Kageyama’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Kageyama gulped.

And that time,  _Kageyama_  pulled Hinata into a kiss.


End file.
